ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Heroes: The Series
Marvel Heroes: The Series is a ideal fan-fictional TV series based on the characters from Marvel Comics. Plot This ideal fan-fiction series follows mainly the misadventures of mainly eight heroes of the Marvel Universe, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, the Hulk, Thor, Spider-Woman, and Black Panther while also following the others heroes as well! Cast & Characters Main * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - A WWII hero who awake ups in the modern world and leader of the Avengers, he's best friend with Iron Man. * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Eric Loomis) - CEO of Stark Industries who loves making many Iron Man armors and currently friend with Captain America, due to him knowing his father. * Thor Odinson (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - Prince of Asgard, god of thunder, and son of Odin who's loves using his hammer to unleashed lightning. He does a frenemy rivalry with Hulk at times. * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Gabriel Mann as Dr. Bruce Banner, Fred Tatasciore as Hulk) - A scientist with gamma radiation within his DNA whenever he gets anger which making him the stronger hero there is, he at times has a frenemy rivalry with Thor as well. * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) - A mutant who have a regeneration healing factor and a member of the X-Men as well who was helps Captain America in War World II. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - A young high school student who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically altered spider while on a school field trip, he's a fan of Iron Man, Dr. Banner, Mr. Fantastic, Professor X, Max Modell, and Ant-Man/Giant-Man. * T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) - King of Wakanda, a small Africa country which is hidden from the world, * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Recurring * Avengers - consisting of: ** Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by ) - ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by ) - ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by ) - ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (Voiced by ) - ** Sam Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by ) - ** Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Voiced by ) - ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by ) - ** Vision (Voiced by ) - ** Greer Grant/Tigra (Voiced by ) - ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Voiced by ) - ** Walter Newell/Stingray (Voiced by ) - ** Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by ) - ** * X-Men - consisting of: ** * Fantastic Four - consisting of: ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by ) - ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by ) - ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by David Kaufman) - *** H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by ) - *** Franklin Richards (Voiced by ) - *** Valerie Richards (Voiced by ) - * Guardians of the Galaxy - consisting of: ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by ) - ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by ) - Spider-Man's best friend/love interest who's love both Peter Parker and Spider-Man. * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) - ** Robbie Robertson (Voiced by ) - ** Betty Brant (Voiced by ) - ** Ned Leed (Voiced by ) - * J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voiced by ) - * Pepper Potts/Rescue (Voiced by Dawn Olivieri) - * Young Avengers - consisting of: ** Nathaniel Richards, Jr./Iron Lad (Voiced by ) - Leader of the Young Avengers and son of time-traveler supervillain, Kang the Conqueror. ** Eli Bradley/Patriot (Voiced by ) - ** Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Voiced by ) - ** Cassandra Lang/Statue (Voiced by ) - ** Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Voiced by ) - ** Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by ) - ** Billy Kaplan/Wiccan (Voiced by ) - ** Thomas Shepherd/Speed (Voiced by ) - * New Warriors '''- consisting of: ** '''Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher (Voiced by ) - Leader of the New Warriors and newly CEO of the newly Taylor Foundation. ** Sam Alexander/Nova (II) (Voiced by ) - A young teenager at Peter's school who wear the Nova helmet after the original Nova, his mentor/father-figure, Richard Rider sacrifice himself to save the New Warriors. He also a part-time member of the Young Avengers. *** Richard Rider/Nova (I) (Voiced by ) - The original Nova and a member of the New Warriors who sadly sacrifice himself to save the team. ** Namorita (Voiced by ) - A Atlantean and the niece of her overprotective uncle, Namor. ** Angelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by ) - ** Vance Astrovik/Justice (Voiced by ) - ** Robbie Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by ) - * S.H.I.E.L.D. - consisting of: ** Nick Fury (Voiced by ) - ** Maria Hill (Voiced by ) - ** Phil Coulson (Voiced by ) - * Power Pack - consisting of: ** * Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk (Voiced by ) - * * * * * * * Antagonists Recurring Antagonists * Minor Antagonists * Episodes See List of Marvel Heroes: The Series Episodes '' Trivia *The series takes elements from the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance video games, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, X-Men: Evolution, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and other shows, video games, and movies as well. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Fanfiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Category:Horror-Comedy